Plain
by WoodyThePony
Summary: Brownkit is born in ThunderClan. This is her life, full with happiness, suffering and love.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Leader Duststar: Dark brown tom

Deputy Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Graypaw

Warriors

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice: Sharppaw

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Whitewing: White She-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: Cream coloured tom

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Crypaw

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze: Golden Tabby tom

Foxleap: Reddish tabby tom

Toadstep: Black and white tom

Rosepeltal: Dark cream she-cat

Apprentice: Woodpaw

Blossemheart: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Briarfern: Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing: Gray she-cat

Ivyfish: White tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Sharppaw: Gray tabby tom

Graypaw: Heavyset dark gray tom

Crypaw: Pale gray she-cat

Woodpaw: Brown tom with dark brown stripes.

Queens

Hazeltail: small Gray and White she-cat mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Oakkit(brown tom), Snowkit (white she-kit)

Icecloud: White she-cat expecting Mousewhisker's kits.

Daisy: Mother of Brownkit (small plain brown she-kit)

Elders:

Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm: pale grey she-cat

One-ear: Golden brown tom retired early due to missing an ear.

**Lot's of cats died, including Firestar and Brambleclaw. Quite a few moons have passed since OOTS. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing have completed their prophecy.**


	2. Brownkit

Chapter One

Brownkit snuggled closer to Daisy's stomach. It was a cold, windy day and although the nursery was blocked up and warm, cold wreaths of air winded their way into Brownkit's fur. At 2 moons old, Brownkit was an average size. She was a plain brown with plain, amber eyes. There was nothing special about her. Next to her Snowkit, Hazeltail's kit wriggled and yawned. Snowkit and her brother, Oakkit were already 5 moons old almost ready to become apprentices. Brownkit remembered seeing their father, Bumblestripe, coming to play with his kits. Bumblestripe seemed massive compared to Brownkit.

Brownkit blearily opened her eyes and shook her head. Daisy was awaking, as was Icecloud.

'Go and play outside Brownkit, it's a lovely day,' Daisy yawned.

'But Daisy it's cold outside…' Brownkit whined.

'It'll be good for you, go on'

Brownkit sighed and got out of the nest. She stepped outside and was once again amazed at how big the clearing was. A head, Woodpaw, poked out of the apprentice's den and Dawn Patrol was setting off.

'Ah hah! Got you!' something pulled at Brownkit's tail and she whipped around to face Oakkit. With a squeal, she leapt on to him and pulled on his ear. He pushed her off and stood, one paw on her belly, laughing.

Brownkit shoved him off and washed her smooth fur. The sun was beginning to rise, and the camp was filled with a soft orange glow.

One-ear shambled out of the elder's den, and Brownkit bounced over to him, Oakkit following close behind.

'Can we have a story? Please!" Brownkit mewed.

'Okay then – settle down.' One-ear replied. 'What do you want to hear about?'

'Ooh! What about Blood Clan!?' Oakkit exclaimed.

'A long time ago, when this clan was lead by Firestar…'

Brownkit sat and listened to the tale with round eyes!

'Wow!' she meowed as soon as he was finished. 'That was great!'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it,' One-ear replied then got up and wandered into his den.

The sun was now way up in the sky, and sunhigh patrol had come back reporting that everything was quiet. Snowkit, Oakkit's sister was playing with a ball of moss on the other side of the clearing. Brownkit raced over to her.

'Can I play?' She begged.

'No – this is MY piece of moss!' Snowkit said. They had never got on well.

Oakkit came bounding over, and immediately started playing with Snowkit, ignoring Brownkit.

Brownkit sighed and walked away. Maybe she would go and see the apprentices…

**That's all for now – might update later today, might not. Reviews are nice…. Very nice!**


	3. Snowkit

**PinkRhinosAreBest: Thanks you! One-ear is Brakenfur… I never did like him.**

**HRS-LVR-12: Thanks!**

Chapter Two

Brownkit padded into the apprentice den and looked around. There was nobody there. Suddenly, the air was knocked out of her and she fell into the nest in front of her paws.

'Ooof!' she cried out.

A horde of chattering apprentices entered the den, not noticing the small brown kit in front of them.

'… I know, did you see that squirrel I caught? It was huge!' Brownkit heard Sharppaw boasting, even through the moss and bracken.

'Hey!' She called out, 'you knocked me over!'

Crypaw looked round and his stormy eyes softened as he saw the kit.

'What are you doing down there?' he asked, standing up.

'You pushed me over,' Brownkit huffed and puffed getting over the nest's sides.

'Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see you,' with that Crypaw turned around and animatedly started chatting to Woodpaw about fighting techniques.

Brownkit sighed, and made her way out of the den. That hadn't been very successful.

Daisy was sunning herself on the High Ledge, as well as One-ear, Graystripe and Hazeltail. Brownkit was surprised they all fitted. The elders seemed to eat _loads!_

Brownkit walked over to the Nursery and was pleased to see Oakkit, looking a little lost without her or Snowkit.

'Hi! Do you wanna play Oak Clan and Brown Clan?' she bounced up to him.

'Oh yes! I'm Oakstar, leader of Oak Clan!'

'And I'm Brownstar, leader of Brown Clan!'

The two small kits made up cat after cat to go into their imaginary clans. Suddenly half way through a pretend naming ritual, in which Oak 'star' was an apprentice, Brownkit suddenly stopped.

''Where did Snowkit go?' she asked carefully.

'Snowkit… hmm…' suddenly Oakkit gasped. 'She said she was going to go and look in the Jayfeather's den!'

'But she must have been in there for hours!' Brownkit exclaimed.

They both ran towards the den, crashing into Thornclaw as they went.

'Now where are you two going in such a rush?' He mewed kindly.

'Snowkit… medicine cat den…' Brownkit panted, racing on.

Finally they reached the den, leaving a baffled Thornclaw behind. Brownkit hesitantly looked in. Everthing seemed normal at first. The moss bedding was where it normally was; the pool of water at the back was clean and glistening.

Oakkit suddenly hurtled past Brownkit running to where an unmoving pile of white fur lay. Brownkit hurried to his side. Snowkit wasn't moving. Just then, Brownkit noticed a few startingly red berries roll out from underneath Snowkit. Deathberries.

**Left you on a cliff hanger there didn't I! Want at least one more review before I update. **


	4. Oakkit

Chapter 3

'Snowkit' Brownkit whispered. Her voice didn't seem to come out right and she made a horrible strangled noise.

'All of a sudden she was knocked out of the way by Jayfeather.

'Out of my way! Where's Snowkit?' He asked

'Over the- there.' Brownkit pointed with her tail.

Oakkit was crouched by his sister nuzzling her muzzle.

Jayfeather listened then sighed.

'I'm so sorry Oakkit. There wasn't anything I could do…'

No! She's not dead. No!' Oakkit wailed.

Hazeltail came running into the den, then stopped dead as she saw Snowkit.

'She's not – she's not dead is she?' Hazeltail seemed to choke on the words. 'She's going to be alright?'

'Hazeltail. Snowkit has just eaten five deathberries. I'm sorry, but she died.'

Hazeltail lifted her mouth to the air and wailed, joining in with Oakkit's chorus.

Brownkit stared in shock. She had never liked Snowkit, but for her to die was unthinkable. She fled from the mourning pair and ran outside. The camp looked normal. Apart from a hesitant looking Daisy and Icecloud. Daisy rushed over and licked Brownkit behind the ears.

'Oh my kit, are you okay? You didn't eat any did you?' Daisy said.

'No but Daisy… Snowkit's dead!' Brownkit couldn't take it and collapsed on the ground.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under High Ledge for a clan meeting,' Duststar called.

Brownkit stumbled over to the outcrop of rock and sat down next to the grief-stricken Oakkit.

'I am extremely sad to report that one of our own, precious kits has been lost,'

Mews filled the air, some questioning, some saddened.

'Snowkit was found in Jayfeather's den. With death berries. Jayfeather did everything to save her but she died. We will miss her greatly. The elders will prepare her for her walk to Star Clan.' Duststar nodded to the group of cats before turning and leaping onto the floor.

Brownkit padded over to Snowkit's motionless body and pressed her nose deep into her fur.

'Goodbye Snowkit, may Star Clan be with you.' She breathed.

Daisy came over to Brownkit and comforted her.

'Don't worry my dear, I won't let you near any Deathberries'

Brownkit struggled out of Daisy's grasp and spat,

'Just leave me ALONE!' With that the brown she-kit ran into the nursery and curled in her nest.

Oakkit padded in soon after. He came over to her.

'I just can't believe it. That she isn't here. We could be playing with that moss ball right now.' The tom looked sadly at the moss ball which was swaying gently in the breeze.

'She will always be with us, in our hearts and in our minds,' a deep voice came from behind them. Bumblestripe, Snowkit's father looked so sad it wrenched at Brownkit's heart.

'She will always be with us' Oakkit echoed.


	5. Brownpaw

**Thanks you to my reviewers, I like you.**

**I've just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer whoops!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, Cinderpelt wouldn't have got run over…**

Chapter Four

Four moons. That's how long it had been since Snowkit's death. Oakkit had taken a while to get over it, but Hazeltail was a different matter. She ignored everyone but Bumblestripe, ate nothing but a mouse here and there. Did nothing but sit at the entrance of the nursery. Oakkit had stayed with Brownkit and Daisy and Hazeltail didn't seem to worry when he no longer acted like she was his mother.

However, for Brownkit life went on, and she was going to become an apprentice that evening.

'I can't wait!' she exclaimed.

'I know! Who do you want as your mentor?' Brownkit asked.

'Duststar!'

'Why would you want him… he's old!'

Brownkit stuck out her tongue and replied,' but he's the Clan LEADER!'

'So?'

'Grrr…' Brownkit leapt onto Oakkit and tussled with him playfully.

'You two!' Daisy meowed, breaking them apart. 'Your ceremony is in a few minutes and all you can do is fight,' She shook her head, and sat down to give both of them a thorough grooming.

Brownkit struggled, but Daisy held her still. Soon, Duststar's ringing voice echoed acroos the clearing.

'Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a Clan Meeting,'

Brownkit squealed and raced across the camp, kicking dust onto Oakkit as he followed close behind.

'Today I perform one of my favourite duties, making new apprentices. By doing this we make sure the clan is strong. Please step forward, Brownkit and Oakkit.'

Brownkit felt nervousness and excitement drive her on – until she could see Duststar's eyes clearly.

'Brownkit, from this day forward you will be known as Brownpaw. Toadstep, the time has come for you to have an apprentice. Teach Brownpaw everything you know.'

Brownpaw was shocked. Toadstep? But he was an inexperienced, new warrior. Why did she have to have him? Inwardly she groaned but touched noses with a smile.

'Oakkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Oakpaw. I will be your mentor.

Brownpaw was filled with rage. Oakpaw didn't even WANT Duststar as a mentor.

'Brownpaw, Oakpaw, Brownpaw, Oakpaw!' The clan shouted out their names. Brownpaw noticed that Hazeltail just stared at the medicine den with glassy eyes.

_Snowpaw should have been with us_ Brownpaw thought.

'Go and make your nest in the apprentice's den, then you'll come with me to the Training hollow,' Toadstep ordered.

'I can't believe I got Duststar for a mentor, can you?' Oakpaw said enthusiastically.

'No, fascinating wasn't it.'

'It's great! We're going on a tour of the territory after I've done this!'

'Great.'

'Aren't you pleased for me?' Oakpaw's tail drooped.

'Yes! Of course I am!' Brownpaw tried hard to be happy for her friend. But it was hard.

Once in the den, she scraped together some abandoned moss and nosed it into a Brownpaw-shaped nest.

'Done?' Toadstep's black face popped through the entrance.

'Yep!'

'Come on then,'

Brownpaw hurried out of the camp, passing Duststar and Oakpaw. She looked at the trees in wonder.

_How do they grow that big? _She thought.

'Here is the training hollow. This is where apprentices come to practice their fighting and hunting. Today I'm going to teach you how to fight.'

Brownpaw bounced on her feet, raring to go.

'Attack me,' Toadstep ordered.

Brownpaw darted forward, swiped her unsheathed paw across his surprised face, then whipped round and scratched his flank.

Toadstep looked slightly shocked.

'I see we have a fighter on our paws. You have a good technique, but more power with the swiped would be good.' Toadstep explained.

'Okay! Can I have another go?'

'Of course,'

And so it went on.


	6. Hunting

Chapter Five

Brownpaw's paw ached but she kept on following Toadstep through the undergrowth. She sighed with relief as she saw the camp entrance.

'Go and get yourself something to eat, then go to sleep.' Toadstep murmered. 'Training starts at sun-high tomorrow,'

Brownpaw nodded and raced over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a fresh looking mouse and settled down to eat it.

'Brownpaw!' She was knocked off her paws as Oakpaw came flying over to her.

'Look what I caught!' he exclaimed, showing off a magpie. 'Duststar said I can go to the next gathering I've done so well,'

'Wow! Lucky you,' Brownpaw muttered. It seemed that Oakpaw got the best of everthing. _The best mentor, and now he gets to go to the gathering_! She thought angrily.

Oakpaw chatted animatedly about it for a while, eating mouthfuls of a sparrow as he went along.

'I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep,' Brownpaw announced before getting up and walking to the den.

She curled up in her unfamiliar nest and fell asleep thinking how unfair life was.

'Brownpaw!' She blearily opened her eyes and saw Toadstep's disapproving face glaring at her.

'What?' She groaned.

'You've overslept! Get up now. No, don't think about having anything to eat. I'm going to teach you how to hunt today.'

Brownpaw picked her way through the nests to stand next to Toadstep. As they walked past the fresh-kill pile her stomach rumbled.

They got to the training hollow just as the sun was getting high in the sky.

'The first lesson in hunting is that a rabbit can hear you, a mouse can feel you.' Toadstep said. 'Give me your best hunter's crouch.'

Brownpaw crouched down and made sure her tail didn't scrape the floor beneath her.

'You look like a duck with one leg.' Toadstep remarked.

Grunting, Brownpaw shifted her weight.

'Better,'

'What's that, the worst hunter's crouch?'

Brownpaw whipped round to see Crypaw and Sharppaw glancing at her disdainfully.

'That's enough from you two,' Brightheart spoke.

Browpaw bristled then turned away and tried again.

'You're still putting to much weight on your left side,' Toadstep drawled, leaning against a rock.

Brownpaw stalked along the hollow, ignoring the muffled laughter coming from Crypaw and Sharppaw. She would show them.

She smelt shrew in the air. She saw it, nibbling on something about five fox lengths away. With a pounce she leapt onto it and bit it's neck.

'Well done!' Toadstep praised.

'That measly thing couldn't feed a kit!' Crypaw shouted out.

'Don't you have anything better to then torment me!?' She countered.

'Good point; you're meant to be practicing your tracking skills. Your assessment is tomorrow.' Cinderheart said.

With that both apprentices stalked out of the hollow and left Brownpaw alone with Toadstep.

'I'm going to give you a little challenge. If you can find at least one more piece of prey and manage to catch it, I'll let you have first pick off the fresh-kill pile.' Toadstep said.

'Okay!' Brownpaw brightened up and started bouncing around.

'Go!'

Brownpaw sniffed the air, and scented vole. She stalked towards the scent, but accidentally brushed some leaves with her tail. The vole ran off.

She calmly turned around shot after a squirrel. With a leap that a LionClan cat would be proud of she brought it down with a swift bite to the neck.

'Great, head back to camp, get something to eat!' Toadstep said.

Brownpaw trotted back to camp with her squirrel and shrew. She placed them gently on the pile, and then picked a mouse for herself. Smiling contentedly, she started to eat.


	7. Fighting

Chapter Six

'Toadstep, Brownpaw and Cloudtail, can you patrol the border with Shadow Clan? Russetstar might be thinking of attacking. And Lionblaze, Foxleap, Ivyfish and Bumblestripe can you patrol WindClan border?' Thornclaw gave out everyone's duties and Brownpaw bounded over to Toadstep.

'Ready?' he asked

'Yep!'

The patrol passed by the training hollow, where Brownpaw had been earlier that day. Right now however, Duststar and Oakpaw were there practicing fighting skills. They carried on but Brownpaw lagged behind. Cloudtail and Toadstep were talking intently about something or other. They soon got to the border and Cloudtail renewed the scent-markers.

'Nothing here,' he said dismissively.

'Oh there isn't, is there?' Cloudtail turned around. Brownpaw looked at the ShadowClan cats in dismay. There was six of them including the deputy Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt a warrior who was half-ThunderClan.

'Rowanclaw,' Cloudtail dipped his head, whilst talking out of the side of his mouth to Brownpaw.

'Brownpaw, go and fetch reinforcements.'

Brownpaw edged backwards then turned and sprinted to the camp. Her breath came in short gasps as she raced through the undergrowth. She burst into the camp, panting.

'Duststar!' she yowled.

'Yes, Brownpaw what is it?' The leader said calmly.

'ShadowClan's at the border, we think they might be trying to attack.' Brownpaw said.

Duststar's eyes narrowed.

'Briarfern, Blossomheart, Squirrelflight and Sorreltail, go to the border.'

'Can I go?' Crypaw asked.

'Okay, you, Sharppaw and Woodpaw can go as well,' Duststar replied.

Brownpaw ran alongside the patrol and they came to the border, just in time to see Rowanclaw leap onto Cloudtail.

'Attack!'

Brownpaw ran forward and hurtled into a ginger she-cat around her size. She knocked the cat's feet from underneath her and bit her tail.

'Yarooo!' the cat screamed.

'Nice one,' Crypaw said, driving back a huge tabby.

The she-cat disappeared back into ShadowClan territory and Brownpaw whirled around to see Sharppaw cowering underneath a skinny gray she-cat.

Brownpaw gave a battle cry and jumped onto her back. The she-cat, whose name was Dawnpelt, Brownpaw remembered, tried to throw her off. But Sharppaw had got hold of her ear and was tugging her head down.

Brownpaw slashed her back with her claws and heard Dawnpelt's cries of pain. Sharppaw nodded and they both let her go to run away.

'Retreat!' Rowanclaw's defeated meow brought the ShadowClan warriors back together, and they disappeared into their own territory.

Without noticing, Brownpaw had acquired a scratch down her flank, a bite on her ear and one of her legs felt strange.

'Are you okay?' Sharppaw asked, concerned.

'I'm fine,' Brownpaw answered, not noticing that he was actually being nice to her.

'Everyone, back to camp!' Cloudtail yowled.

The tired troop of warriors limped back to camp. Brownpaw collapsed as soon as she was in the entrance. Her leg hurt like nothing she had ever experienced and her side wound was welling blood out by the minute.

'Jayfeather, over here!' Brownpaw heard the deep voice of the medicine cat apprentice, Graypaw.

She felt something being pushed onto her wounds, before she fell asleep, to exhausted to stay awake.

I have just realised that Oakpaw was 5 moons old, when Brownpaw was two. Ignore that, he's around the same age as Brownpaw. This wasn't my best chapter… but oh well…


	8. Dreaming

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: yeh, guess what! I created warriors, not. I wish.**

**I haven't updated in ages, busy, writers block, etc, etc. Now though im back on track!**

'Brownpaw, Brownpaw, Brrooooowwwnnpawww!' A misty voice sailed through her ears.

Brownpaw blinked awake. She was standing in a small field. In front of her was a cute-looking kitty pet.

'Waarggh!' Brownpaw skidded backwards. 'Where am I, who are you? What am I doing here? Can I go back? Am I de-,'

'Shush. I am Runningfire. Although I do not look like it, I am a cat of Star Clan.'

'You're, you're a _Starclan _cat? Am I – am I dead!'

'No young one. We merely came to visit.'

'Visit, what do you mean?' Brownpaw wrinkled up her brow.

'Someone wants to see you,'

Brownpaw gasped as a haze of mist spun in front of her. Out of it stepped a small white she-kit.

'Snowkit!'

'Brownpaw, good to see you. I have message for my mother. You were the only way to get it to her.'

'Me? Why me?' Brownpaw asked in hushed tones.

'Because you -,' With a warning glance from Runningfire, Snowkit shut up. 'Urrr… yes. Anyway, the message. Say to her not to grieve, and, have some more kits. Bumblestripe's dying to be a father again.'

'Of Course.' Brownpaw blinked, and suddenly the field, Runningfire and Snowkit were gone. She was in the calm of the Jayfeather's den.

'Are you okay?' Jayfeather peered at her. 'You've got a nasty cut, but I've put a poultice on it, and you can go back to training tomorrow.'

'Great! I feel amazing!' Brownpaw stood up and wobbled out of the den. Suddenly, a screech, followed by a yowl broke the silence.

Daisy pelted past her, into Jayfeather's den, who soon came bumbling out.

'What's happened?' Brownpaw asked her mother,

'Icecloud's kits are arriving!'

'Are they early?' Brownpaw was soon joined by Oakpaw and Sharppaw, after they deposited they're catches on the fresh kill pile.

Daisy nodded reverently.

'Extremely. I doubt they'll make it.'

Mousewhisker came gasping into camp at that very moment.

'Am I too late? Has she had them?'

'No, she's still kitting,' Daisy said. 'Brownpaw, go in with him.'

'Okay…' Brownpaw stammered.

She walked over with Mousewhisker and pushed her way past the barbed thorns, that snagged her pelt. Icecloud was moaning, a wet bundle next to her. Two more kits arrived, and Brownpaw assisted in reviving one. There was a small grey tabby tom, a medium sized dark grey she-cat, and another she-cat, white this time.

'What shall we call them?' Mousewhisker asked.

'Can we name the tabby, Poolkit?' Icecloud sighed, tired out.

'Of course, and what about Stormkit for the dark grey one?' Mousewhisker whispered.

'Sorry, but I think Stormkit's too… plain. How about Thistlekit?' Icecloud said.

'Right.' Mousewhisker seemed taken aback. 'And Mintkit for the white one?'

'Yes, my three lovely kits,' Icecloud closed her eyes and drifted off.

Jayfeather beckoned Mousewhisker with his tail.

'Mintkit's very weak. She may not survive. Can you explain this to Icecloud when she wakes up?'

'Okay. Lets hope she does,'

Brownpaw slipped out of the nursery.

'How many did she have?' Asked Woodpaw.

'What are they called?' queried Sharppaw.

'Quiet!' Duststar bounded up onto High Ledge. 'Icecloud has had three kits. They are born early, so are small, but healthy. Their names are Mintkit and Thistlekit, the she-cats and Poolkit, the tom. Please go back to your duties.'

'Want to go hunting?' Sharppaw suddenly appeared at her shoulder.

'Sure, I'll just ask Toadstep.' Brownpaw said, surprising herself. 'Toadstep, can we go hunting,'

'Yes, don't go to far though, me and Blossomheart are going… out soon anyway.'

'Course' Brownpaw laughed.

Sharppaw led the way, catching a robin in a surprise leap on the way. Brownpaw heard a rustle and stalked the squirrel. Quick as lightning, she flew forwards. She quickly buried it.

'Come on, lets go around ShadowClan border, apparently, there's some rabbits there!' Sharppaw gallivanted ahead.

'Rabbits, off the moors?' Brownpaw questioned.

'Well, that's what Woodpaw said, or was it voles, or mice?' Sharppaw looked confused.

'Oh, it doesn't matter!' Brownpaw exclaimed.

They got to the border and turned right. Sharppaw started stalking, when Ratscar appeared out of nowhere, followed by Crowfrost, Applefur, Olivepaw and a white she-cat Brownpaw had never seen.

'You're on our territory!' Sharppaw snarled.

'And who's gonna stop us? Ratscar smiled.

'Us!' Toadtep and Blossomheart flew out of the bushes.

'You're still outnumbered…' Ratscar stammered.

'Not anymore!' I giant chorus swept along the line of cats padding out of the bushes. Duststar, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Dovewing and Crypaw were here.

'ATTACK!' Ratscar shouted, very foolhardy, Brownpaw thought.

She was quickly jumped on by Olivepaw, but she bit his ear and slid her claws through his pelt, giving him a scratch to remember. He grunted and tried to break free. She nipped his tail, and he went scurrying back to his land.

The battle was calming down. They had won.


	9. Updated Allegiances

**Updated Allegiances**

Leader Duststar: Dark brown tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Deputy Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Graypaw

Warriors

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice: Sharppaw

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Whitewing: White She-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: Cream coloured tom

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom

Hazeltail: Grey and white she-cat

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Crypaw

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze: Golden Tabby tom

Foxleap: Reddish tabby tom

Toadstep: Black and white tom

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Rosepeltal: Dark cream she-cat

Apprentice: Woodpaw

Blossemheart: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Briarfern: Dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing: Gray she-cat

Ivyfish: White tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Sharppaw: Gray tabby tom

Graypaw: Heavyset dark gray tom

Crypaw: Pale gray she-cat

Woodpaw: Brown tom with dark brown stripes.

Browpaw: Small brown she-cat

Oakpaw: Dark Brown Tom

Queens

Icecloud: White she-cat Poolkit (grey tabby tom), Thistlekit (dark grey she-cat) and Mintkit (white she-cat)

Daisy: Cream Long-furred cat.

Elders:

Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm: pale grey she-cat

One-ear: Golden brown tom retired early due to missing an ear.


	10. The Prophecy

Thank you to all my reviewers Duststar is leader because Brambleclaw dies… in a… fox trap, so Dustpelt becomes deputy, then Firestar loses loads of lives, so Dustpelt becomes leader, but he is old, and Toadstep is inexperienced compared to the mentors Brownpaw would like to get.

Chapter Nine

'Everyone, back to camp!' Duststar yowled. 'This isn't the end of this,' he snarled at Ratscar, giving him a withering look.

Brownpaw got up, and looked for Oakpaw and Sharppaw. With a jolt, as she thought of Oakpaw, she remembered Snowkit's message.

'Brownpaw!' Two voices combined, Sharppaw and Oakpaw.

'Thank Star Clan, your okay! When you didn't reply, I thought you were injured!' Oakpaw said.

'Or worse,' Sharppaw growled.

'No, I'm fine,' Brownpaw said, as they walked back to camp.

'Everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a Clan Meeting,' Duststar's voice rang out.

'As you all know, Shadow Clan attacked again today. I will approach this subject at the next gathering. Before then, we do nothing,' Duststar flashed a warning glance at Cloudtail who had his mouth open ready to yowl.

'But I also gather here to day for a ceremony. Sharppaw, Woodpaw and Crypaw. Step forwards on the ledge. Brightheart, do you believe your apprentice has learned all he can?'

'Yes,' said Brightheart.

'Do you, Cinderheart?'

'I do'

'And finally, Rosepetal, do you believe Woodpaw has gained enough skills?'

'Of course'

'Woodpaw, Crypaw, Sharppaw do you promise to uphold and cherish the code, and to remain a loyal warrior to Thunder Clan, to protect it with your life?'

'I do,' said the three apprentices

'Then let us hail you by your new names, Woodpaw, you shall now be known as Woodblaze, Crypaw, you shall now be known as Cryfall and Sharppaw, you shall now be known as Sharpfern!'

'Woodblaze, Cryfall, Sharpfern! The Clan cheered the three warriors.

Brownpaw yowled as loudly as the rest, feeling miserable inside, Sharppaw, she liked him now. More then liked, but he was a warrior, she was an apprentice. They would have to wait moons, and she doubted he would wait.

'One more announcement, Blossomheart, Hazeltail –' gasps went around the camp. Brownpaw was confused; she hadn't even given her Snowkit's message! '- and Ferncloud are expecting new litters of kits!'

Brownpaw didn't get much sleep, she was too busy congratulating the new warriors, and trying to avoid Sharppaw – no Sharp_fern _as much as possible.

Brownpaw eventually fell asleep in her nest, and dreamt.

She was standing by the MoonPool. Runningfire was in front of her.

'Hello Brownpaw.' Runningfire said.

'Hi!' Brownpaw exclaimed. 'What am I doing here?'

'We have a prophecy,'

'A – a prophecy? Shouldn't you be telling Jayfeather, or Greypaw this?'

'We have chosen you.' Runningfire said. '_A blaze of starlight echoes over the mountain of thistles. Together, they are destroyers. Apart, they are good. When the flame comes, they will decide.'_

Runningfire started to fade, as quickly as she had come.

'Goodbye, my sweet,'

'Wait! What does it mean!' Brownpaw screeched.

'Brownpaw, get up!'

'Aaargh!'

Brownpaw awoke and saw Sharpfern's face in front of hers.

'You shouldn't be here, you're a warrior now.' Brownpaw mumbled.

'I came to find you, you were yowling in your sleep. Toadstep wanted you for patrol.'

'Okay, ow…. ur… stomach ache, can I go and see Jayfeather?' Brownpaw quickly made up an excuse. She had to see him about the dream!

Sharpfern looked at her suspiciously, then grudgingly let her go.

'I was looking forward to patrolling with you, maybe dusk patrol?' Sharpfern asked hopefully.

'Yeah, maybe,'

Brownpaw padded away. She entered the medicine cat's den, where Jayfeather and Greypaw were making a poultice.

'Now goldenrod, with a little comfrey and foxglove – oh hello Brownpaw, have you hurt yourself?' Jayfeather asked cheerfully.

'No, I, uh, had a dream.'

'Riight, was it a special sort of dream?'

'A cat called Runningfire came to me-' Brownpaw stopped as she heard a sharp intake of breath. '- Are you okay Jayfeather?' she asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, full steam ahead,' he laughed forcefully.

'And she said _a blaze of starlight echoes over the mountain of thistles. Together, they are destroyers. Apart, they are good. When the flame comes, they will decide. _What does it mean?' Brownpaw said.

'I think it means Thistlekit… and maybe one of the queens will have a kit called Blazekit. I'm not sure about the blaze bit. And maybe the 'flame' is a fire?' Greypaw said.

'A fire?' Brownpaw gasped. 'That doesn't sound good!'

'Well – I'm not sure. It could be, but its nearing leaf bare, so it would be very strange if there was a fire.' Greypaw replied.

'Brownpaw? You in here?' Toadstep's voice entered the den.

'Quick! Pretend you making something for stomach ache!' Brownpaw hissed.

'So, yes comfrey or juniper berries? Juniper will taste horrible, but make the pain go away quicker, and comfrey tastes nice. Which one?' Jayfeather quickly gathered that no one should know about the dream, and made something up.

'Brownpaw! What are you doing in here?' Toadstep said.

'Sorry, I had a stomachache – and I'll take the comfrey,' She added on.

'Okay, meet me by the training hollow when your finished. We're going to hunt birds today.' Toadstep sighed.

'Right.' Brownpaw waited a little while, chatting with Greypaw about herbs, then pelted out to the Training Hollow, where Toadstep was anxiously pacing in circles.

'Great Starclan, that took long Brownpaw, I was beginning to think you had got lost!' Toadstep exclaimed.

'No – just… urm making dirt.' Brownpaw said.

'Well Oakpaw and Duststar are going to train with us today.'

'Great!' Brownpaw said. 'It seems like I've hardly seen Oakpaw the last few days.'

'Brownpaw! Hi, look at what I can do!' Oakpaw hurtled up beside her and did a leap, twisted in midair and landed on her shoulders.

'Ooof! Oakpaw, your so heavy!' Brownpaw complained.

'And we're not doing fighting today, we're learning how to hunt birds!' Duststar said.

'Today we're going to practice on low branches.'

Brownpaw and Oakpaw were soon climbing trees like squirrels, just not quite as god at catching them.

'Okay, I think that's enough for today,' Toadstep commented dryly, after Brownpaw almost tumbled from a very high branch.

And so, they headed back to camp.


	11. The Gathering

**Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed. I need more kits for the new litters, so if you would like to send in any then that would be great :)**

Chapter Ten

Several days passed, until it was the full moon and time for the gathering. In that time, Brownpaw had fulfilled her promise to Sharpfern and gone on a patrol with him, and she had also been hunting a lot with Oakpaw.

'These are the cats that are going to the gathering: Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Toadstep, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Woodblaze, Sharpfern, Cryfall, Brownpaw and Oakpaw. Please eat, we will leave at moon high.' Duststar called out.

Brownpaw felt a tingle of excitement. She was going to the gathering! Finally, after 3 moons of training!

She ate a sparrow with Oakpaw, and chatted a little with Sharpfern before lining up next to Toadstep as Duststar got everyone together.

'Now, when we get there, don't go down until I say.' Toadstep panted as they sprinted across the leafy floor.

'Okay…' Brownpaw answered.

'Brownpaw, come over here!' Oakpaw yowled.

'Brownpaw, want to come and run with me?' Sharpfern said at the same time.

The two toms glowered at each other.

'I think I'll stay here,' Brownpaw replied, wondering whether she had done the right thing. Oakpaw looked disappointed, and was now pointing his tail at Sharpfern and running it across his neck, mouthing 'your dead' at Sharpfern.

Soon they got there, and Brownpaw was shocked at the size of the clearing. So many cats!

'Hey, Oakpaw, can you introduce me to somebody?' She asked hesitantly.

'Sure! The other apprentices are over here.' Oakpaw replied brightly. Sharpfern looked furious.

Oakpaw steered Brownpaw over to where a gaggle of cats were.

'Hi everyone, this is Brownpaw.' He said.

'Hi I'm Creekpaw, I'm from WindClan,' a boisterous looking grey tom said.

'I'm Wavepaw, from RiverClan,' Wavepaw was a gentle, soft spoken silver tabby.

'And I'm Rookpaw, also from WindClan,' A startling black tom mewed.

'Which leader is which?' Brownpaw asked.

'That's Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, the ginger one, and-,' Oakpaw was cut off by a loud yowl.

'Let all cats gather. Who would like to start?' Rowanstar said.

'And that's Onestar, the leader of WindClan, and that's Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, she's older then Dustar, can you see her grey hairs!' Oakpaw whispered.

'I'll start,' Onestar said. 'WindClan have had two new apprentices, Rookpaw and Creekpaw! Prey has run well, and one of our queens, Heathertail, has delivered some new kits. There names are Redkit, Lionkit and Gorsekit.'

'Creekpaw, Rookpaw!' Cats from all clans cheered the two new apprentices.

'Is it right to call a kit Lionkit, when theres already a 'Lion' in the forest?'Brownpaw whispered.

'Maybe she's hoping Lionblaze will die.' Oakpaw stifled a laugh as Rowanstar began to speak.

'ShadowClan has had an unfortunate moon. One of our queens kitted, only to lose her kits in a scrape against a badger. Prey is running well.'

'Yeah right, their ribs are sticking out!' Brownpaw said.

'Shush!' Cloudtail swung his head round and glared at the two apprentices.

Duststar stepped onto the branch.

'This moon, we have suffered an attack on a border patrol from ShadowClan.'

All cats grew silent.

'Fortunately, none of our cats were hurt a lot, but I was wondering what ShadowClan thought they were doing on _our side of the territory!' _

Rowanstar stood up.

'We merely think that have not enough territory. We shall fight tooth and claw for some more. Is it our fault we have queens and elders to feed on our small territory? Why should we not have more?'

'We each have territory suited to us. Would RiverClan stalk mice under trees, would WindClan eat lizards under the pines? No. We shall not let you have our territory!' Duststar said.

'Then we shall attack, and attack, and attack until you beg for us to stop.' Rowanstar said.

'In which case, you will be the end of us all.' A soft voice came from the middle of the clearing. Jayfeather was stood up, his sightless eyes turned on Rowanstar.

'This gathering is over!' Rowanstar shouted.

Cats from all clans muttered angrily, and Brownpaw growled at the unfairness of Rowanstar's words.

'ThunderClan, to me!' Duststar called. Soon they were racing along again. When they arrived back at camp, Greypaw came hurrying out of the Medicine Cat den.

'Jayfeather! Come quickly! Berrynose and Briarfern have caught Greencough,'

Jayfeather ran into the den.

Duststar leapt up onto the High Ledge.

'Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under High Ledge!' He yowled. 'This gathering, we found out the truth of ShadowClan's actions. They want more territory, more hunting land. From us.'

Indignant yowls rang out.

'You didn't say yes?' One particularly loud voice, Ivyfish yowled.

'No, of course not. However, these cats must work on making the nursery better protected. Please can Cinderheart take Woodblaze, Squirrelflight, Mousewhisker, Brownpaw, Lionblaze and Poppyfrost on a patrol to get brambles, when you return start weaving them in with the brambles. Whitewing, Foxleap, Ivyfish, Dovewing, Brightheart and Cloudtail, you go and get moss.'

Duststar paused, and then said. 'Thornclaw sort out more patrols to get brambles for the camp walls.'

Brownpaw could feel her eyes closing, but was roughly jerked awake by Foxleap. The patrol headed out to the forest. Brownpaw slice the brambles up, the picked them up gingerly by the end and started waling to camp.

'Brownpaw! Where are you going?' Cinderheart called.

'Back to camp, I've got some brambles!'

'Stay here until we've all finished, then we can go back.' Cinderheart snapped, as she wrestled with a piece of extremely sharp bramble.

Soon the patrol were done and they went back to camp.

'Oakpaw, come and help Brownpaw with these brambles.'

Oakpaw joined Brownpaw in silence. They weaved the brambles in, whilst Icecloud sat outside with Poolkit, Thistlekit and Mintkit, who had luckily survived. Just as Brownpaw was ready to drop dead from tiredness, a squeal cut through the air.

'Attack! Duststar we've been attacked on the border again!' Sorreltail came bursting through the camp.

'Right take the moss collectors, there back now, Rosepetal and Oakpaw.' Duststar ordered.

The patrol headed off, and Brownpaw went back to her task with a sick feeling in her stomach, that some awful, something dreadful was going to happen.


	12. Loving

Chapter 11

Brownpaw waited anxiously, for what seemed like ages, patching up the den until it was so covered in brambles, Blossomheart made her stop.

'Go and rest, eat as well, you've had a long day,' the queen said kindly.

'Right,' Brownpaw was bleary eyed with sleep, and as soon as she went into the apprentice's den, she was asleep. Her dreams were awful, cats screaming running, from shadows that chased them.

She woke up as cats thundered into the clearing. The patrol had returned. Brownpaw pushed herself outside and gasped.

In front of her lay the bodies of two cats. Ivyfish, her white and grey coat glimmered in the setting sun, and Rosepetal, the young cat who was always calm. The rest of the patrol was covered in cuts, gashes and bites.

'All cats gather under High Ledge!' Duststar's mew was cracked, with sorrow for the fallen warriors. 'Today, we lost two cats. Ivyfish, may your soul rest forever in StarClan. Rosepetal, live on forever.'

'No1 Not Rosepetal… Not my-' Woodblaze collapsed on the ground.

'If the attacks do not let up, we shall have some serious considering to do. Please may I see my senior warriors in my den after they've paid they're respects to Ivyfish and Rosepetal.' Duststar said seriously.

Dovewing was crouched over Ivyfish, her eyes closed. Toadstep was sitting by Rosepetal, along with Woodblaze and Daisy, all with glassy eyes.

'I'm so sorry Daisy, that she had to die,' Brownpaw said.

'It wasn't your fault,' Daisy answered bleakly.

'Goodbye Rosepetal, have a good time in Starclan,' Brownpaw whispered into the dead cats fur.

She moved onto Ivyfish, where Dovewing gave her a small smile.

'I never really knew you, but good luck in Star Clan.' Brownpaw murmured.

She grabbed something to eat and quickly ate it, before saying sorry for not sitting vigil, and going to sleep.

She woke up, and she was again in the same meadow as when she had first met Runningfire.

'Hello again,' Runningfire said.

'Runningfire! And Rosepetal!' Brownpaw gasped. 'Why are you here?'

'We have come to tell you of the danger ShadowClan brings. They are skilled at attacking in night – don't worry they won't attack tonight. However, suggest to your leader that you plan a raid soon. Aim for a warrior called Crowfrost, or Ratscar. They are the main fighters.'

'But… but I can't just go up to Duststar and go 'oh hey Duststar some Starclan cats said we need to go on a raid' can I?' Brownpaw exclaimed.

'No, but try and think of a tactful way, go to the herbs,' With this Rosepetal faded away, and Runningfire was left with Brownpaw.

'Why are you always coming to me? Why not the leader, or the medicine cats? What do you mean by the herbs?' Brownpaw asked.

'You will find out,' with a sad smile Runningfire faded, and Brownpaw woke up.

It was still night, there was a full moon and the stars were bright. Brownpaw climbed out of the den and saw moonhigh patrol going out, consisting of Cloudtail, Brightheart and Bumblestripe.

She turned around and saw Sharpfern behind her.

'Hello,' he said quietly.

'Hi Sharpfern, you scared me!' Brownpaw exclaimed.

'Sorry, want to go out?' Sharpfern nodded in the direction of the tunnel.

'Sure,'

The pair headed out, and found themselves in a secluded clearing.

'Brownpaw, I want to talk to you,' Sharpfern turned quickly.

'What about?' She asked, avoiding his gaze. What was he on about?

'I love you Brownpaw, and I wanted to know whether you feel the same was about me.' He said this without flinching, though Brownpaw could hear him swallowing nervously.

She thought, Oakpaw or Sharpfern? She had always been attracted to Sharpfern, Oakpaw was a friend, a great and loyal friend, nothing else.

'Sharpfern,' She said. 'I love you too, but I'm an apprentice! I can't have kits yet, at least I don't think I can… and it would disrupt my training!'

Sharpfern sighed.

'I know, and I want kits so much. How about we wait, until you're a warrior, then have them?'

'Okay, oh I love you Sharpfern,' Brownpaw said softly.

'I love you more! Do you wanna sleep here for the rest of the night?' Sharpfern asked.

'That would be great!'

So they curled up together under the star spangled sky.


	13. Warrior

**Thanks again, and again to my reviewers, you make me carry on **

Chapter Twelve

Several moons passed, Greypaw earned his Medicine Cat name as Greyowl, and now, it was time, finally, for Brownpaw's warrior ceremony.

'I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!' Brownpaw sprinted around the camp like a possessed rabbit until Toadstep told her to calm down and neaten herself up.

'Honestly, you would think it was something more then a warrior ceremony!' He grumbled as Brownpaw sprinted past again, almost knocking him over.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under High Ledge for a Clan Meeting.' Duststar called.

Brownpaw stood still, next to Oakpaw, who looked as grumpy as the day she had told him he would be a friend, nothing else.

'Today I have two ceremony's to perform, the naming of new warriors, and the arrival of apprentices. Brownpaw, Oakpaw step up here. Toadstep, do you believe Brownpaw has learnt all she can under your careful training?'

'I do,' Toadstep mewed.

'And I do as well, speaking for my own apprentice. Brownpaw, you will now be known as Brownsong. Oakpaw, you will now be known as Oakleaf. As the custom goes, you will sit vigil for tonight.'

'Brownsong, Oakleaf, Brownsong, Oakleaf!' The clan chanted.

'Now, the naming of new apprentices! One of my favourite duties. Thistlekit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw, Squirrelflight, you will be her mentor. Pass on your courage and endurance. Poolkit, until you have your warrior name you shall be known as Poolpaw. Briarfern, you will be her mentor. Pass on your skill and hunting abilities. Mintkit, until you have your warrior name you will be known as Mintpaw. Woodblaze. You deserve your first apprentice. Teach her everything you know.

She caught Sharpfern's eye and mouthed, 'lets go hunting tomorrow night' at him.

That night was cold, freezing. She knew that Berrynose had never really recovered form his Greencough, but he was still alive! She hadn't known anyone yet to die from the cough, but cats usually did. She hoped she didn't get it.

Suddenly, Jayfeather rushed out of his den as a scream split the air from the nursery.

'Maybe a queens having her kits!' she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

'Well duh!' Oakleaf hissed.

When tendrils of light started creeping over the horizon, Jayfeather came out of the nursery and into Duststar's den.

The old leader came out, walking stiffly, and climbed onto High Ledge.

'All cats gather underneath High Ledge,' he called.

'Blossomheart has had her kits, and Ferncloud is kitting now. Blossomheart has had five, an astonishing number. There are three she-cats, Emberkit, Shinekit and Sunkit. The two toms are called Streamkit and Rushkit.'

Greyowl came out and called to the clan. 'Ferncloud has had her kits!'

After a quick discussion, Duststar climbed slowly onto the ledge, and sighed before speaking on in a cracked voice.

'Ferncloud had two kits, but only one made it.'

At that moment, Brownsong thought her leader looked so frail it was unbelievable.

'We have named the kit Featherkit,'

After the announcement, Duststar started to climb off the ledge. Suddenly, he slipped and went tumbling.

'Catch him!' Came a frightened mew, but with a thud, ThunderClan's leader hit the floor.

Greyowl and Jayfeather raced over, but Jayfeather stood back.

'How many lives did our noble leader have left.' He asked.

'That was – That was his last one,' Thornclaw said.

'Then you are leader,' Jayfeather said.

'No! No, no no!' Ferncloud came rushing out of the nursery, a black kit dangling in her jaws, which she threw aside at the sight of Duststar.

'Watch out for Featherkit!' Greyowl exclaimed. 'I don't care, I'm retiring. The kit can die. Duststar why? Why did you leave me?' The queen lied down along with most warriors.

Featherkit lay mewling on the ground.

'Come one, lets take you to Blossomheart,' Brownsong said, scooping the helpless kit up. She gave her to Blossomheart, who had enough kits to fill the apprentice den, but gladly took in Featherkit.

Thornclaw leapt up onto High Ledge.

'Everyone. Our noble leader is dead. However, although I should take over, I am old. I am starting to feel the pain of my joints stiffening, my brain slowing down. That is why before he died, Duststar said to me 'Let Foxleap be leader,'

There was a collective gasp, and someone pushed Foxleap forwards.

'Thank you for this honour. I will serve my clan to it's best. I will go to the MoonPool tonight.'

Thornclaw stood down, and Brownsong found Sharpfern in the midst of all the grieving cats.

'Come on, lets find a space to keep vigil by his body,' Sharpfern said.

'Sorry, but I am so… tired, I had vigil last night as well.' Brownsong said. 'But I guess I can tough it out.'

'Are we still on for tonight then? Hunting, y' know?' Sharpfern asked.

'Yep!' Brownsong said brightly.

They found a space by Duststar's body, only a few cats rising to say goodbye as Foxleap and Jayfeather walked out of the clearing.

The sun rose high in the air, and a hunting patrol and sunhigh patrol went out, but otherwise the cats stayed next to Duststar's body.

'We're back!' Jayfeather ringing tone echoed around the camp.

Foxstar leapt onto the High Ledge. 'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a meeting.'

'I have gained my nine lives. I have a ceremony to perform aswell. Ferncloud, is it your wish to retire into the comfort and safety of the elders den?'

'It is,' Ferncloud mewed.

'Then you shall now be treated as an elder!'

'Ferncloud, Ferncloud!'

Nobody mentioned that Foxstar had got the words wrong, but Sharpfern and Brownsong smiled.

'Also, I have to name a new deputy. Let Starclan hear and approve of my choice, Toadstep will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!'

The black and white tom stood up and dipped his head.

'Thank you Foxstar, I never expected to get this honour,'

Brownsong went and congratulated her old mentor, before going to the warrior's den, scraping some moss into a Brownsong shaped nest and grabbing some sleep.


	14. Updated Allegiances 2

**Updated Allegiances #2**

Leader Foxstar: Reddish tabby tom.

Deputy Toadstep: Black and White tom.

Medicine Cat Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Grayowl

Warriors

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Whitewing: White She-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: Cream coloured tom

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom

Icecloud: White she-cat

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze: Golden Tabby tom

Briarfern: Dark brown she-cat

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing: Gray she-cat

Sharpfern: Grey tabby tom

Cryfall: Pale grey she-cat

Woodblaze: brown tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Oakleaf: Dark Brown tom

Brownsong: Small brown she-cat

Apprentices

Grayowl: Heavyset dark gray tom

Thistlepaw: dark grey she-cat

Poolpaw: grey tom

Mintpaw: pure white she-cat

.

Queens

Blossomheart: Emberkit (reddish she-cat), shinekit (tortoiseshell she-cat) , Sunkit (ginger she-cat), Rushkit (red tom), Steamkit (tortoiseshell and white tom), Featherkit (rescued from Ferncloud, black she-cat)

Hazeltail: grey and white she-cat

Daisy: cream Long-furred cat

Elders:

Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm: pale grey she-cat

One-ear: Golden brown tom retired early due to missing an ear.

Ferncloud: pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat


	15. Sadness

Thanks for review, yes Thornclaw is an elder now. And I know that you can't get a tortoiseshell tom, that's why something's going to happen to Steamkit! Whoops, gave something away there. Pretend I never said anything.

Chapter Thirteen

'Brownsong, do you still want to go hunting?' Sharpfern's voice swept through Brownsong's mind, pushing away bad dreams, nightmares.

'Yes, course,' She murmured.

Brownsong got up; it was dark outside, the quarter moon high in the air. The two cats made their way out of the camp, passing Sorreltail and Cryfall on guard duty.

'Going for a bit of night hunting?' Cryfall called out softly.

'Yes,' Sharpfern answered.

They walked along, until they got to a clearing. Sharpfern invited her to lay down beside him, and there they stayed the night.

The next morning Brownsong got up unsteadily, bleary with sleep. They were near the ShadowClan border.

'Sharpfern, get up,' she hissed.

'What?' Sharpfern blinked his eyes open.

Brownsong purred. 'It's the morning silly, we'd better catch something and get back,'

'Oh, yeah,' Sharpfern shook his head and stood up.

The pair wandered around, Brownsong caught a rabbit, Sharpfern a squirrel. They walked back to camp, chatting about strange things. When they arrived back, the Clan was waking up.

'Brownsong! There you are, you're on dawn patrol, and good you've got prey. And you, Sharpfern can check the ShadowClan border with Cloudtail and Icecloud,' Toadstep exclaimed.

'Okay,' Brownsong said, and headed over to where Bumblestripe, Lionblaze and Poppyfrost were standing.

'Ready to go?' Lionblaze said, and the patrol headed off. 'Now, there's no need to check ShadowClan, the other patrol's doing that, but listen for an attack call.'

'So, you and Sharpfern,' Poppyfrost said. 'You're mates right?'

'Yes, I'll be expecting kits soon. Hopefully,' Brownsong replied.

'Wow, I wish I had a mate, now that Honeyfern's dead Berrynose isn't interested in anyone,' Poppyfrost replied sadly.

'Ask him, I'm sure he's interested,' Brownsong said.

'Your right, I should, I can't wait forever,' Poppyfrost said determinedly.

'You two catch up! We're almost at RiverClan!' Lionblaze shouted back.

The two she-cats hurried on, and soon they caught up with the rest of the patrol. They re-marked the border to RiverClan they went onto WindClan. The patrol quickly marked the border of WindClan, then hurried back.

'What's the rush?' Brownsong panted as Lionblaze led them into a sprint.

'Dunno, maybe he's gone mad!' Poppyfrost gasped.

The patrol thundered into camp, eyeballs popping, chests heaving.

'I've never – run so far in my… entire life!' Bumblestripe said.

The ShadowClan patrol were back, and Brownsong twined tails with Sharpfern, ignoring the mutinous glare from Oakleaf.

'Glad your back, safe and sound, have you asked Jayfeather about the kits yet?' Sharpfern purred.

'No I'll -,' Brownsong cut off as a wail came from the nursery.

'My kit! No Steamkit, wake up!' Blossomheart's panicked mew rang across the camp. A deathly silence fell.

Hazeltail came padding out with Blossomheart, who laid a small tortoiseshell and white kit on the ground.

'My kit is dead!' Blossomheart wailed.

A hushed murmur ran through the camp. Foxstar leapt onto High Ledge.

'Today Steamkit left us forever. Tortoiseshell toms do not usually survive, but we thought Steamkit might be different, however it was not to be. May StarClan receive him as a true warrior,' Foxstar announced, bowing his head.

Suddenly, Cloudtail bounded up and shouted. 'I smell ShadowClan!'

With a snarl, what looked like the whole of ShadowClan leapt from the top of quarry.

'Aargh!' Brownsong shouted as she was bowled over by an apprentice.

She bit into the small cat's shoulder and scratched his belly with her claws in desperation as he pinned her to the ground. Blood splattered on her fur as her teeth fastened on his ear. The apprentice let go and ran off, leaving trails of red liquid behind.

She was leapt on from behind, where she turned around and found herself face to face with Ratscar.

'We meet again, apprentice,'

'Warrior!' Brownsong yowled, throwing herself at Ratscar.

Brownsong quickly lashed out and caught Ratscar in the muzzle, before bowling her over a slashing her in the belly. She viciously bit her in the shoulder, and received a slash on back from one of Ratscar's flailing paws.

'Get of… me,' Ratscar grunted.

Brownsong quickly bit her ear, and then let her up. She looked around; Thistlepaw was having trouble fighting a tortoiseshell she-cat. Brownsong quickly joined him in nipping and biting the she-cat until she ran off wailing.

'Thanks,' the small apprentice gasped.

Thistlepaw ran off and Brownsong was pinned to the hard ground _again _but by a different warrior. Brownsong effortlessly beat him, and then the battle calmed, just like a storm.

The ShadowClan warriors melted into the shadows of the dying sun and the camp was left with battered warriors. In the middle of the clearing, three bodies had been left. Brownpaw felt her stomach drop as she noticed a grey pelt there. As she padded towards the bodies, time slowed down, the world around her failed to exist and the calls of her clan mates became nothing as she stood, and silently looked down at the body of the one she loved.

Next to him laid Briarfern, her mouth open in a caterwaul of battle. The next body was a ShadowClan warrior, an apprentice killed by a blow to the neck.

Brownsong stood for a while as cats around her tidied everything up. As Jayfeather moved to talk to here, she turned around, and something in her eyes made him stop and turn away.

'All cats gather under High Ledge for a Clan Meeting,' Foxstar called.

Brownsong turned automatically.

'Today we have lost four warriors,'

Brownsong frowned. Four? She turned and saw Thistlepaw, lying dead. A warrior had managed to reach her, even after her battle with Brownsong against the She-cat.

'Sharpfern, Briarfern and Thistlepaw died in battle, Steamkit of weakness ' Foxstar continued.

'Can we give Thistlepaw a warrior name?' Mintpaw asked, her voice clouded with grief.

'Of course. May StarClan receive Thistlepaw not as Thistlepaw, but as Thistleheart. A warrior. ShadowClan have got braver. Once we have recovered we shall plan a raid,'

A murmur of approval ran along the crowd of cats, but Brownsong felt sick. _More Fighting? _She thought.

'We will grieve for our fallen warriors, under the light of Silverpelt,' Foxstar finished.

Brownsong crouched next to Sharpfern, her brown fur mixing with his grey.

'Why did you have to leave so soon? Our kits will be fatherless. But Sharpfern, I will always love you, and I hope I see you in StarClan.'

'_You will, and our kits will be great,'_ Brownsong could almost hear Sharpfern's voice swirl around her, and his scent overpowered everything. Then it was gone.

Brownsong laid down to wait out the night next to the fallen grey tom that had captured her heart.

**Oooh, that was a sad chapter to write. Please review, else all of them will die!**


	16. The Nursery

**I'm updating like crazy! Review pleasee…**

Chapter Fourteen

After the vigil was over, Brownsong walked glassily over to Jayfeather.

'Hello Brownsong,' he said softly.

'Hello,'

'You shouldn't have been fighting, your expecting kits!' Jayfeather said.

'I didn't know, I wasn't sure,' Brownsong murmured.

'Remember the prophecy?' Jayfeather said suddenly.

Brownsong snapped her head up.

'Yes,'

'Well I don't understand. Thistleheart is dead she can't be in it! However me and Greyowl have worked out that we think the A blaze, means Woodblaze.'

'Great,' Brownsong said.

'I've put some cobwebs on your shoulder, go and get some rest in the _nursery_,' Jayfeather sighed, sensing she wasn't interested.

'Hey, Brownsong up for a patrol?' Oakleaf sounded happy, cheerful even.

'I'm expecting kits,' Brownsong pushed passed him and disappeared into the nursery.

Inside it was warm and wide. Memories of kit hood with Daisy flooded her.

'Brownsong! You never told me you were expecting kits!' Brownsong's mother bounded over to her.

'Yeah,' Brownsong looked up. Blossomheart was lying in a corner, her five kits climbing on her. Hazeltail was sat up in her nest, and too her surprise Poppyfrost was in there to, a gleeful smile on her face.

'Poppyfrost? Since when were you expecting?' Brownsong asked.

'Me and Berrynose went out, we returned half way through the battle!' Poppyfrost exclaimed, then he face dropped. 'I'm so sorry about Sharpfern.'

Brownsong stiffened, then pushed past her friend and made a nest.

'These things happen,' Daisy sighed.

Suddenly, Hazeltail's legs seemed to buckle, she fell down and started wailing.

'She's kitting!' Poppyfrost gasped.

Daisy hurtled out, and Brownsong moved closer. Hazeltail was writhing on the ground.

'Stay still,' Icecloud advised, leading her kits out to play, and get out of the way of Greyowl and Jayfeather who were coming in.

'Move out of my way,' Greyowl said.

Brownsong moved back and when she got a look in, Hazeltail looked awful and there were two kits at her stomach.

'One more,' Greyowl said.

Soon Hazeltail was done, and Bumblestripe was allowed in.

They were all toms, one a light grey, one grey and black and one was a grey tabby.

'Lightkit, for the light grey one,' Hazeltail suggested.

'What about Mountainkit, for the grey and black one?' Bumblestripe said.

'That's a great name! And Cranekit for the next one,' Hazeltail finished off.

'Lightkit, Mountainkit and Cranekit.' Bumblestripe smiled.

Foxstar pushed his way into the nursery.

'I've come to see the new arrivals,' He said.

'These are our kits…'

Brownsong moved away, and when Foxstar went out, she could here him announcing their names.

She sighed. She missed Sharpfern so much, sometimes it seemed that the clan had forgotten him, even though he had died just yesterday.

'I've got prey!' Poolpaw came in, looking sad, but triumphantly holding a massive rabbit and two mice dangling from his jaws by their tails.

'Oh, thank you Poolpaw, how's your training going?' Daisy asked warmly.

'Great! Foxstar's given me Mousewhisker as a mentor now that Briarleaf's gone,' Poolpaw's face dropped. 'Thistleheart should be with me now, oh wow! Hazeltail are those your kits?'

'Yes, this is Mountainkit, Lightkit and Cranekit,' Hazeltail said, smiling.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, a thought hit Brownsong. Mountain kit, what was the prophecy? _A blaze _(that was Woodblaze) _of Starlight echoes over the mountain of thistles. Together, they are destroyers. Apart, they are good. When the flame comes, they will decide._

A mountain? She thought.

'Mountainkit!'

'Yes, what about him?' Hazeltail said, worried.

'Nothing, nothing, I'm just going to see Jayfeather,' Brownsong murmured.

Brownsong trotted out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den.

'Jayfeather?' She called out.

'Yes, Brownsong,' Jayfeather looked at her expectantly.

'I think I've worked out a but more of the prophecy!'

'What!' Jayfeather exclaimed. 'Really? Come into the herb store.'

'Mountainkit and the 'mountain of thistles' I think it means that Woodblaze will mentor Mountainkit, and if he does, the clans will die, if he doesn't we'll be fine1' Brownsong gabbled.

Jayfeather nodded. 'Yes, what about the 'flame?''

'Maybe me or Poppyfrost will have a kit and call it Flamekit, and if Foxstar chooses Woodblaze to mentor that kit it will be okay!' Brownsong exclaimed

'Maybe, but how would Woodblaze and Mountainkit destroy the clans?' Jayfeather asked.

'I'm not sure, but I'd better get back to the nursery,' Brownsong said.

'Okay, take some of this to Blossomheart, it will help her with her milk,' Jayfeather said, pushing a green plant into her mouth.

'Thansh,' Brownsong said, her voice muffled by the herbs.

The brown she-cat made her way back to the nursery, wondering what she would be doing now if Sharpfern were still alive.

'Your back! Are you okay?' Daisy mewed.

'Yes, fine, here's some borage Blossomheart,' Brownsong gave the green leaves to Blossomheart, and then took a mouse that was left over.

'So the, what do you guys do in here?' Brownsong asked, swiping her tongue over her jaws.

Hazeltail, Daisy and Blossomheart exchanged baffled looks.

'We look after the kits,' Daisy said slowly.

'And?' Brownsong asked.

'Well – that's it.' Hazeltail said.

Brownsong sighed. She could tell it was going to be a long few moons.


	17. The Decision

Chapter Fifteen

Moons passed, Foxstar approached Roawnstar about the attacks, and he said they wanted more territory, but no further attacks went on. Sorreltail reluctantly retired, and was given the new name Cloudy-eye after she went blind in one eye after a branch fatally hit her. Now it was time for Poolpaw and Mintpaw to become warriors.

'All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a clan meeting!' Called Foxstar, his red fur shining brilliantly in the setting sun.

'Today we have gathered to celebrate the coming of new warriors. Mousewhisker, do you believe your apprentice has learned all he can?'

'I do,' Came the deep reply.

'Woodblaze, do you believe your apprentice has gained enough skills?'

'I do,'

'Then from now on, Poolpaw you shall now be known as Poolflash, ThunderClan welcomes you as a warrior. Mintpaw, you shall now be known as Mintleaf. Tonight, as tradition goes, you will sit vigil,'

'Mintleaf, Poolflash, Mintleaf, Poolflash!' Brownsong cheered along with the clan.

As she watched Toadstep move along, congratulating the new warriors, she felt a pang. She had wanted to be deputy since she was a kit, when Thornclaw was the one doling out orders.

She needed an apprentice, but she had kits, she couldn't mentor anyone. Blossomheart's kits were only three moons old, but they would still be two old for her to mentor, as would Hazeltail's. Suddenly she remembered the prophecy, and remembered that Woodblaze must not mentor Mountainkit.

'Jayfeather,' she hissed.

'Yes?' He asked.

'We need to get the message across to Foxstar that Woodblaze must **not **mentor Mountainkit!'

'Yes, I can walk in cats dreams. I can get a message across to Foxstar somehow,' Jayfeather replied, narrowing his eyes.

'Great,' Brownsong said.

For the millionth time, she thought about Sharpfern. It had been two moons since his death, yet it seemed like yesterday. His sparkling green eyes, his loving smile. Her and Oakleaf's friendship had never repaired, now she thought back to when they were kits, just playing in the nursery, with OakClan and BrownClan.

The brown queen sighed, and settled down on her nest, again, there wasn't anything to do, but dream. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was in a meadow. Sharpfern stood in font of her.

'Sharpfern,' She breathed. 'Is that you?'

'It is, StarClan's okay, but I wish I was with you and our kits,' Sharpfern smiled.

'Sharpfern!' Brownsong rushed forwards, but stopped, as though an invisible barrier was in between them.

'I can't get any further,' she said, puzzled.

'You won't be able to, it's so we don't get close with the living again,' Sharpfern explained. 'Runningfire couldn't come, she told me to pass on this message: Well done for solving the prophecy, however we have a puzzle. You have two futures, one you stay as a queen and have kits with different toms each time. The other, you are leader. We cannot see which on is the real one. But, we can see that if you stay as a queen, Woodblaze will eventually become leader, Mountainkit deputy, and together they will destroy the forest.' Sharpfern smiled sadly at her and started to fade.

'No, Sharpfern! Come back! Come back! Come-' Brownsong woke up, the sun was dawning, and the dawn patrol was going out, Woodblaze, Cloudtail and Whitewing. She sighed, how she longed to be out hunting, instead of cooped up in the cramped nursery.

'Pleasant dreams?' Poppyfrost asked, yawning and stretching.

'Yeah, they were great,' Brownsong said distantly.

'I can't wait to have my kits, can you? Me and Berrynose were thinking of Spikekit, or Fallowkit, or maybe Flamekit!'

Brownsong suddenly paid attention. 'Flamekit? That's a nice name!'

'You think?' Poppyfrost sounded surprised that Brownsong was so sincere.

'I'm scared though as well, apparently it hurts loads,' Poppyfrost sounded worried.

'I'm sure it'll be fine, you'll probably get to see me suffer first!' Brownsong smiled at the other she-cat.

'Yes, I suppose. Would you mind getting some fresh kill. I'm starving,'

Brownsong nodded and trotted out to the prey pile. She picked a mouse to eat for herself and a plump vole for Poppyfrost. As she walked back to the nursery, she was leapt upon by a horde of kits.

'Shinekit, get off my tail, no Featherkit, that's my ear…'

'Guess what?' Sunkit squealed.

'What?' Brownsong said tiredly.

'We're becoming apprentices!'

'Now?' Brownsong asked, confused.

'Yes!'

'Come on you lot, under the High Ledge!' Blossomheart pushed them towards the High Ledge.

Brownsong dropped her fresh kill in the nursery and followed Poppyfrost out to the camp.

'Today we welcome some more apprentices to our midst. Lightkit, you will now be known as Lightpaw. Dovewing, you will be her mentor. Teach her well.

Cranekit, you shall now be known as Cranepaw, Cryfall, you will be her mentor. Teach her your courage and talent.

Finally, Mountainkit. You will now be known as Mountain paw. Your mentor will be…

Brownsong waited, her heart in her mouth…

Im so sorry about not updating for ages. I sort of got out of habit after going on holiday for a while. Sorry again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen

'I will mentor you. I hope I will teach you everything you need to know.

Shinekit. You will now be known as Shinepaw, Whitewing you will be her mentor.

Emberkit. You will now be known as Emberpaw…'

Brownsong sat for the whole meeting as Emberpaw was given Oakleaf as a mentor, Rushpaw - Brightheart, Sunpaw was being mentored by Lionblaze and finally Featherpaw was going to be mentored by Toadstep. Brownsong wished she wasn't expecting kits, because then she might be able to mentor an apprentice. It would be one step closer to be coming leader, she grumbled to herself as she walked back to the nursery. At least Foxstar hadn't given Mountainpaw to Woodblaze.

It felt strangely empty without the kits and Blossomheart and Hazeltail.

'Odd isn't it?' Daisy said from her nest.

'Yes, it is a bit…' Brownsong replied.

'Rouges! Rouges attacking!' Brownsong heard the shout clearly, and the answer which followed.

'Mintleaf, Cinderheart and Berrynose, protect the nursery. Cryfall and Cloudtail, take the apprentices, guard the elders!' Foxstars orders rang out amid the screeching and yowling.

'I don't need _protecting_!' Brownsong exclaimed indignantly, standing up.

A joint glare from Poppyfrost and Daisy made her sit back down. A black paw appeared inside of the nursery, fishing around, followed by two cats, one black, one ginger.

'Aargh!' Daisy screamed, hurtling to the back of the den.

'What are you doing?' Brownsong growled.

'Where are the kits?' Black said.

'Gone,' Poppyfrost said.

'Gone? Scar, you told me there were some in here,' the ginger cat exclaimed.

'B-but th-there WERE! Flame… there were!'

'Where are they?' the ginger cat, Flame asked menacingly.

'Their in the nursery! Get them!' Foxstar's shrill cry rang out as he led a wave of warriors into the den.

Brownsong huddled at the back, watching as Flame and Scar leapt on top of Toadstep, yowled and leapt forwards as he sunk his teeth into Toadstep's neck, and stopped as she saw the two rouges turn and run away.

'Toadstep? She asked hollowly.

'Toadstep?' Foxstar said, his voice dropping.

'He's gone,' Jayfeather said.

Toadstep was dead.


	19. A New Prophecy

Chapter 17

'Toadstep is dead?' Daisy 'Not another of my kits?'

'I'm sorry Daisy…' Foxstar said. 'Mousewhisker, Berrynose take him into the clearing.'

Brownsong followed Mousewhisker and Berrynose out into the camp, where she paid her respects to her deputy and old mentor.

'I will miss you so much. Thank you for all the training you gave me. I couldn't have had a better mentor,' she murmured to him.

'Let all cats gather under High Ledge for a clan meeting,' Foxstar called.

Brownsong made her way to sit next to Poppyfrost.

'Today we have suffered a great loss. Toadstep my loyal deputy has gone to hunt with Star Clan. Does anybody know where these rogues came from?'

Everyone shook their heads, and Foxstar sighed.

'I don't know how they knew we were here, or what they were after… but now I must name a new deputy and a new mentor for young Featherpaw.' Foxstar closed his eyes.

'Woodblaze will be the new deputy of Thunder Clan. He will also mentor Featherpaw.'

Brownsong's eyes widened. Woodblaze? No!

'I never expected to be granted this place. I will serve you to the best of my ability,' Woodblaze said, looking nonchalant.

'This meeting is over!'

Brownsong went into the nursery, where it was empty. Daisy was still mourning and Poppyfrost had gone to talk to Jayfeather about a stomachache. She closed her eyes and found herself back with Runningfire.

'Runningfire!' she exclaimed. 'Its good to see you again!'

'I bring bad news,' Runningfire mewed.

'What?' Brownsong said, her smile fading.

'The prophecy is no longer in place. It has been pushed aside by a new threat. Nothing turned out how it was meant to… Thistleheart was not meant to die, the rogues did not appear in your future. But now I have a new prophecy for you. _Do not trust the blaze, do not think the threat is over. When all seems lost, consult Midnight._'

'What does that mean? Who's Midnight?' Brownsong asked, confused.

'I can't tell you any more, but prepare for lots more battles. You must wake now, your friend is in trouble.'

'Wait!' Brownsong tried to chase after Runningfire, but seemed to be falling…

She woke up, Poppyfrost let out a caterwaul of pain.

'Go and fetch Jayfeather,' she said through gritted teeth.

Brownsong raced out into camp and found Jayfeather deep in discussion with Greyowl.

'You must go and get some more catmint, leaf-bare is almost upon us… oh hello Brownsong is everything okay?'

'Yes… no… something's wrong with Poppyfrost.'

'Right.' Jayfeather sent Greyowl off to get some herbs from his den and ordered Brownsong to stay out of the nursery. Berrynose was pacing worriedly in the camp.

'It'll be fine, every queen has to kit at some point,' Brownsong soothed him.

'And not all of them survive!' Berrynose snapped.

Brownsong shook her head and sat waiting outside of the nursery. The elders were heading out with Toadstep to bury him. Brownsong felt a pang as he disappeared, his tail trailing in the dust.

A screech from the nursery made her wince, and then she remembered the prophecy. What could it mean? Was 'the blaze' Woodblaze again? Or was it a proper fire? Just as she was mulling this over, Jayfeather appeared from the nursery and trotted over to Berrynose.

'You have three healthy kits,' he pronounced.

Berrynose perked up as he followed Jayfeather to see Poppyfrost. Brownsong squeezed into the den and saw Poppyfrost looking tired but happy.

'Oh, they're beautiful…' Berrynose whispered.

There were two toms a she-cat. The she-cat was Cream with a few brown splodges over her back and the two toms were almost an identical creamy-brown colour.

Brownsong sat back as they chose the names.

'Lets call the she-cat Fallowkit, you said you like that name.' Berrynose murmured.

'Yes, and what about the two toms?' Poppyfrost said.

'I quite like Signalkit, for the slightly darker one.' Berrynose said.

'And how about Cobwebkit for the last one?' Poppyfrost finished.

'I've come to see the new arrivals, how are you Poppyfrost?' Foxstar pushed his way into the den.

'I'm fine thanks. This is Fallowkit, Signalkit and Cobwebkit.' Poppyfrost said proudly.

'They're lovely, they look like they'll grow up to be amazing warriors,' Foxstar said.

Berrynose nodded, grinning.

Brownsong admired them with Poppyfrost for a bit, before making excuses to go and find Jayfeather. It was time to tell him about the Prophecy.


	20. Allegiances 3

**Updated Allegiances #3**

**Leader** Foxstar: Reddish tabby tom.

Apprentice: Mountainpaw

**Deputy** Woodblaze: brown tom with black stripes

Apprenitce: Featherpaw

**Medicine Cat** Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Grayowl

**Warriors**

Cloudtail: Long-haired white tom

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice: Rushpaw

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Whitewing: White She-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Berrynose: Cream coloured tom

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom

Icecloud: White she-cat

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze: Golden Tabby tom

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing: Gray she-cat

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Cryfall: Pale grey she-cat

Apprentice: Cranepaw

Oakleaf: Dark Brown tom

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Poolflash: grey tabby tom

Mintleaf: white she-cat

Blossomheart: tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices**

Grayowl: Heavyset dark gray tom

Lightpaw: light grey she-cat

Mountainpaw; grey and black tom

Cranepaw: grey tabby tom

Emberpaw: reddish she-cat

Shinepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Sunpaw: ginger she-cat

Rushpaw: red tom

Featherpaw: Ferncloud's kit, black she-cat

**Queens**

Daisy: cream Long-furred cat

Brownsong: small brown she-cat, expecting Sharpferns kits.

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat mother of Berrynoses kits: Fallowkit (cream with brown splodges), Signalkit(slightly darker cream tom), Cobwebkit (cream tom)

**Elders:**

Graystripe: Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

One-ear: Golden brown tom retired early due to missing an ear.

Ferncloud: pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat

Cloudy-eye: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, half blind.


	21. Lies

Okay, one strange review that was not relevant at all… in fact it was very odd. If anyone would like to see more chapters, please press the little review this story button.

Chapter 18

'Jayfeather, Greyowl,' Brownsong hissed at them.

'Brownsong! Do you need anything?' Jayfeather asked, leaving the herbs he was sorting out to come and talk to her.

'I had another dream,' Brownsong said.

'Another one? But we still haven't worked out the last prophecy!'

'I know, but Runningfire came to me again… I still don't know who she is.'

'Runningfire,' Jayfeather seemed to be lost in memories. 'Runningfire was an amazing warrior who died the same day as you were born. Nobody knows how she died, she was found in the forest lying beside an oak tree, the same time that Daisy disappeared for three days. Of course, everybody suspected something, but she said she had decided to take a walk and ended up kitting by the lake. But the strange thing was, nobody knows who your father was, in fact nobody even knew Daisy was pregnant.'

'But wouldn't that seem a bit suspicious...?' Brownsong said slowly.

'Apart from the fact that Daisy and Runningfire were best friends. Now, are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'That maybe…just a chance that Daisy isn't my mother?' Brownsong murmured.

'Spot on. Duststar suspected that maybe Runningfire was your mother, but there was no proof and you do look a little like Daisy,' Jayfeather said.

'So does anyone actually know who my father is?' Brownsong said.

'No one. But now, what was your dream about?' Jayfeather gave a little laugh that sounded false.

Brownsong frowned but told him about her dream.

'A new prophecy, hmm… it is certainly strange that the other one is no longer relevant,' Jayfeather said.

'Next time Runningfire comes to you ask her about your father,' Greyowl said suddenly.

'Yes! That's a great idea, but first I'll try and get it out of Daisy,' Brownsong said grimly.

'Are you sure? Maybe it would be best just to leave – No! Brownsong… come back,'

Brownsong ignored Jayfeather and stalked out of the medicine cat den.

'Daisy!' she called out as soon as she entered the nursery.

'Brownsong!' Poppyfrost glared at her reproachfully. 'My kits are asleep.'

'I couldn't be more sorry,' Brownsong said through gritted teeth. 'Have you seen Daisy?'

'Yes, she went to go for a walk,' Poppyfrost said. 'Why?'

'Doesn't matter.'

Brownsong ran out of the den, scampering past Hazeltail and Bumblestripe who looked at her strangely. She hurtled out into the forest following Daisy's scent, it took her through the training hollow where Brightheart, Rushpaw, Dovewing and Lightpaw all looked mystified at the passing brown blur.

She followed Daisy's scent by the lake where Oakleaf was teaching Emberpaw to stalk rabbits. She followed it round the Skyoak, until finally it rested at the abandoned twoleg.

'Daisy?' she said cautiously, stepping into the den.

'Brownsong.' Daisy appeared out of the shadows. 'I knew you would come.'

'Tell me the truth. Am I your daughter?' Brownsong growled, stepping forwards.

'I can't say! I made a promise!'

'Then I'm not. Is Runningfire my mother?' Brownsong shouted.

Daisy nodded, shrinking backwards.

'I promised her I would never tell anyone… she didn't want anyone to know who the father was,' Daisy moaned. 'I knew you would discover one day.'

'But what happened?'

'She told me, her best friend, she was pregnant, she said could I be a pretend mother, because she couldn't face it, the terrible wrong she had done. When it was time I told Jayfeather and Ferncloud I was going for a walk, following Runningfire to a secluded hollow oak. She gave birth to three tiny premature kits. Two didn't survive.'

'I had siblings?' Brownsong whispered.

Daisy nodded. 'A she-cat and a tom. Runningfire didn't survive either - something went wrong. I stayed away for two more days, raising you in this den. Cats suspected when I returned, but I insisted on my story. After a while everyone forgot.'

'So who was my father?' Brownsong said softly.

'I don't know whether I should say, you already know to much,' Daisy said nervously.

'Please.'

'Before Russetstar the old ShadowClan leader, became leader a tom named Blackstar led that clan. He is your father.'


	22. Naming

Chapter 19

'Blackstar?' Brownsong choked on her words, then said more strongly. 'No! I'm not half-clan! No!'

'Its true, I'm sorry. Brownsong? Are you okay?'

Brownsong suddenly felt a pain in her stomach like a horse had kicked her.

'Daisy! The kits!' she screamed.

Then her world went black.

She opened her eyes. She was in a familiar meadow, with a familiar cat sitting by a white tom.

'Runningfire.' Brownsong said shortly.

'Brownsong. My own kit. This is Blackstar, your father.' Runningfire said proudly.

Brownsong glared at the white tom as he stood up to reveal massive black paws

'Brownsong, you have to understand. What we did was wrong, but we loved each other. Please, try to feel what it would be like if you and Sharpfern had been in different clans.' Blackstar said.

Brownsong nodded slowly. 'I think I understand.'

'Good, do you want to meet your siblings?' Runningfire said, looking extremely relieved.

'Yes but – oh! My kits! What's happening to me in the living? Am I dead?' Brownsong exclaimed.

Blackstar and Runningfire exchanged a look.

'You are not dead.' Blackstar started.

'But you are close, come we will show you,' Runningfire beckoned with her head.

Brownsong followed them into a wood where they pressed on into a flat out run. They whisked past prey filled trees until they reached a small pool.

'Look in,' Runningfire said.

Brownsong peered into the clear pool and saw a cream she-cat, Daisy, desperately trying to revive a small brown she-cat with six squirming kits by her. It was herself. Brownsong looked in amazement as Daisy let out a caterwaul of anguish and splashed some water over her.

'Can I go back? Now?' Brownsong asked whirling round.

'Come and meet your siblings first,' Runningfire urged, starting to trot away. They sprinted through a creek and through a couple of gorse bushes, scrambling up a hill.

'Kitekit, Forestkit, come and meet your sister!' Blackstar boomed.

Two kits tumbled down a slope and came to rest at Runningfire's paws.

'This is Kitekit,' Runningfire said, pointing at a small white tom.

'And this is Forestkit,' Blackstar growled, pointing at a bigger brownie, gingery tom.

'Hi,' Brownsong said.

'Hi! You look nothing like me,' Kitekit said.

'No,' Brownsong said edgily. 'Runnningfire, I must get back!'

'Your right. It is time.'

Suddenly Brownsong felt herself falling, she opened her eyes and she was back, next to Daisy, stiff with cold.

'Brownsong!' Daisy exclaimed loudly.

'Urgghh…' Brownsong groaned.

'Brownsong! Are you all right? I thought you had died!' Daisy exclaimed.

'Are the kits okay?' Brownsong muttered.

'Yes but…'

'But what?'

'You have an extraordinary number. I don't think this has ever happened before,'

'How many?' Brownsong said.

'Eight,' Daisy said.

Brownsong blearily opened her eyes, and looked round at her kits. Sure enough, there were eight.

'How are we going to get them all back to camp?' Brownsong asked.

'I'm not sure, do you want to name them now… or later?'

'I'll name them now.'

Brownsong sat up, ignoring the kits little squeals.

There were five toms and three she-cats.

'I'll name the she-cats first,' Brownsong muttered.

The first she-cat was a light grey colour.

'Rainkit.'

The second was a lighter grey, but with whit spots.

'Snowkit.'

The third was a dark brown.

'Setkit.'

Now for the toms. Brownsong sighed. The first was a grey tabby.

'Runningkit.'

The second was a pale sort of brown, with a grey patch on his leg.

'Zenithkit.'

The third was a white kit… with black paws. Brownsongs eyes widened. Oh no! This might mean she would get found out! What should she do? Abandon the kit...?

'Brownsong? Are you okay?' Daisy asked.

'Yes, fine.'

Brownsong nosed the little tom out of the way - she couldn't name it.

The fourth tom was a dove grey.

'Silkkit.'

And the fifth was a ginger tom.

'Fogkit.'

'So… Rainkit, Snowkit, Setkit, Runningkit, Zenithkit, Silkkit and Fogkit? What about the 8th?' Daisy asked.

'The eighth is not going to be named.' Brownsong finalised. 'Lets get back to camp.'


End file.
